Elementia
Elemetia is a term that relates to the four types of magic found in Mytica. Each division of magic is connected to an element: Earth, Air, Water and Fire. The common Mytican witch usually has an inclination to at least one type of elementia. More powerful witches can summon multiple types, but even the most powerful witch is far from proficiency, let alone mastery, of their respective element. A sorceress, however, can master all four types of elementia. There are only two recorded sorceresses in Mytican history: Eva, who was a Watcher, and Lucia Damora, Princess of Limeros, said to be the sorceress Eva reborn. Earth Elementia Earth elementia is essential healing magic. In Falling Kingdoms, Princess Cleo journeys to Paelsia in search of magical grape seeds imbued with earth elementia to heal her dying sister, which eventually she receives as a gift from exiled Watcher Eirene, albeit too late to save Emilia. In Gathering Darkness, Princess Lucia attempted to use earth magic to heal her dying fiancé, Alexius, but failed, seeing as how Alexius was an exiled Watcher and earth magic cannot heal them. Earth magic is also used later on, in Frozen Tides, by Olivia, posing as a witch, to Jonas Agallon|Jonas]] after he is wounded by Felix. It has shown to create powerful earthquakes when combined with Blood Magic, enough to completely destroy the Temple Of Cleonia and reduce it to rubble. Witches have also been shown to manipulate rock and stone. The goddess Valoria. posses the earth kindred. Air Elementia Air elementia is transformational elementia, capable of creating illusions and altering appearances. One known practitioner is Dariah Gallo, an old friend of Selia Damora who used air elementia to appear as a beautiful young woman when she was, in fact, a withered crone. When Prince Ashur appeared at the end of Frozen Tides, apparently risen from the dead, he was accused of being a witch with strong air elementia posing as the prince, which was, of course, later disproved. It has also been shown in the use of Telekinisis, manipulation of the air to hold people and objects. When combined with Blood Magic, it has the power to create colossal Tornadoes. Witches have also been shown to have the power to steal the breath within anothers lungs, killing by suffocation, and also the control of air currents, expelling powerful gusts of wind. Water Elementia Little is known about this type of elementia as of yet. So far in the series, it is, essentially, control over water. Lucia has shown the ability to control massive amounts of water, transmuting it into ice to frighten a witch who had disappointed her. This elementia also has the ability to conjure rainstorms and fatal ice storms when combined with Blood Magic. Witches have shown the ability to manipulate water, and are even capable of stealing water from another’s body, transforming them into a withered husk. Fire Elementia Fire elementia is essentially control over fire. From the lighting of a candle to throwing fireballs and lighting fireplaces, all of it fire elementia. There are many practitioners in the series. including Lucia, the sorceress reborn, who tends to favor the element, Selia Damora, who was far from proficient, and, of course, the Fire Kindred Kyan. Kyan even demonstrated a strange form of fire elementia, turning a guards body into crystal as it burned him. When combined with Blood Magic, it has been shown to create devastating forest fires.